Nora Valkyrie
1= |-| 2= Nora Valkyrie is a secondary protagonist in the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. She was a member of Team JNPR (pronounced "Juniper") along with Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren, and was later a member of Team RNJR (pronounced "Ranger") along with Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amy VS Nora * Blanc vs Nora Valkyrie * Caboose vs Nora * Cole MacGrath vs Nora Valkyrie * The Demoman vs Nora Valkyrie * Ed vs Nora Valkyrie (Completed) * Nora Valkyrie vs. Executioner Smough (Completed) * Nora Valkyrie vs Frankenstein (Berserker) * Gaige the Mechromancer vs Nora Valkyrie (Completed) * Harley Quinn VS Nora Valkyrie (Completed) * Hector (Fire Emblem) VS. Nora Valkyrie * Nora Valkyrie vs King Dedede * Ky Kiskie vs Nora Valkyire (Completed) * Laxus Drayer vs Nora Valkyrie (Completed) * [[Luigi vs Nora Valkyrie|'Luigi vs Nora Valkyrie']] (Completed) * Mako Mankanshoku vs. Nora Valkyrie * Mina Ashido vs Nora Valkyrie * Nora Valkyrie vs Nana Kozuki (Abandoned) * Patrick Star vs Nora Valkyrie * Nora Valkyrie VS Pikachu * Ramona Flowers VS Nora Valkyrie (Abandoned) * [[Ryuji Sakamoto VS Nora Valkyrie#Ryuji .28Skull.29 Sakamoto wakes up.2C gets up.2C gets out to Death Battle|'Ryuji Sakamoto VS Nora Valkyrie' ]](Completed) * Nora vs. Reinhardt (Completed) * Saiko vs Nora Valkyrie * Sasha Blouse Vs Nora Valkyrie * Tucker vs Nora Valkyrie With Team JNPR * Team JNPR Battle Royale * Team JNPR vs Blue Team (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Deadpool * Diane (Seven Deadly Sins) * Electro * Haru Okumura (Persona) * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) * Laura Matsuda (Street Fighter) * Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters) * Michelangelo (TMNT) * Michael Vey * Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Saiko Bichitaru (SMG4) * Shantae * Spider-Man * Squirrel Girl * Tom Cat Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: Nora Valkyrie *Allegiance: Beacon, JNPR, JNRR RNJR *Height: 5'1 *Weight: Unknown *Age: 17 *Likes: Pancakes, Ren, being Queen of the castle History Nora was a child living on the streets of Kuroyuri, until one night, the town was under attack by Grimm. Ever since Ren had saved her life with his Semblance, she and Ren have been friends for a very long time. Upon enrolling in Beacon academy, she becomes Ren's partner, and completes a team with Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos after a battle with a large Deathstalker. She later participates in the food fight between RWBY and JNPR, taking out Weiss and Yang before falling victim to Ruby's attack. Even later, she arrives with her team to assist against the breach of Grimm, and participates in the 4 on 4 round of the Vytal tournament, playing a key role in her team's victory. Following the Fall of Beacon, she traveled to Haven Academy with the remainder of her team as well as Ruby Rose as Team RNJR. Weapons and Abilities *Wields Magnhild, a massive war hammer with a built-in grenade launcher. She can use the blasts to increase the momentum of her swings, or propel herself across the battlefield. When charged with electricity, Nora can fire all the grenades at once. *States she can bench five times her weight. (Given her personality, this must be taken with a grain of salt) *Can produce and absorb electricity to boost her strength and striking power. *The hammer can also work as a lightning rod, directly charging itself and its user by calling lightning to strike it. *Ridiculously hyperactive Feats *Was struck by lightning when she was young and survived due to unlocked her semblance *Sent Yang Xiao Long through a roof for almost 2 minutes or 10,000 feet into the air using a watermelon speared onto a steel bar *Knocked four people out at once with a single hammer strike *Lifted a 2000 lb weight *Smashed apart a Geist-possessed mass of boulders with a boost from Ruby and a charged strike *'Rode' an Ursa *'''Broke '''an Ursa *Arm-Wrestled Base Yang *Sent Hazel flying through a wall *Helped defend Atlas and Mantle's borders during the set-up of Amity Communications Tower. *Held her own with team JNR and Oscar Pine when fighting Neopolitan. *Finally kissed Ren. Weaknesses * Hyperactive * Insane * Almost never takes anything seriously * Using her aura for long can run out of energy and leaves her weakened * While absurdly strong, her aura is no more durable than any other person. * Often needs a boost from an ally or extended airtime for a more powerful hit Gallery tumblr_inline_msshjf0knH1qz4rgp.png|Magnhild 6ac02f0233bd1b945505f8251ee87ddb1485089109_full.jpg|Young Nora 631465dfe73d50933a25e8343c466de60d66e979_hq.gif|Magnhild transforming V7_04_00010.png|Nora and Ace-Op, Elm V7_06_00073.png|FINALLY! Sccpre.cat-rwby-png-2364819.png|Amity Arena 1-3 Amity_Arena_Nora_Valkyrie_V4_full_artwork_rendered.png|Amity Arena 4-6 Trivia *Based off of the Norse god Thor, with her signature hammer and electric attacks. The Valkyrie are mythological creatures from Norse lore as well. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Female Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Bombers